Bond
by WrenClayton
Summary: Castiel goes back in time to find Dean. Thirteen-year-old Dean. That seems far too young to Castiel, but orders are orders. Warnings: Obviously, Dean is thirteen, therefore this is underage. This is also a little dubconny because a lust spell is involved.


Castiel stood silently in the dark and the rain and tried very hard not to Doubt.

The motel window across the street was warm and bright. Through it, Castiel could see two boys moving around behind gauzy curtains. Ages nine and thirteen. Rain dripped off Castiel's chin and wind roared around him, but he paid the storm no mind. His mission was very clear. To make sure he followed it through, he had to keep his eyes on the older boy.

And of course he was going to follow it through. He was a good soldier. But he couldn't be faulted for observing how… unusual of a mission it was. And perhaps he could be faulted for this, but he couldn't help wishing there was another way.

In about seventeen years, Castiel would need to see these boys again. Seventeen years for them, but only minutes for him. Because in seventeen years, Dean Winchester went to Hell. And Castiel had to be ready to pull him out.

He had been warned how difficult his task would be. Just breaking into Hell would take a lot more force than he alone could muster. And finding Dean… that would be one of the hardest parts. Which is why he needed the Bond. The easiest way to locate Dean Winchester's soul among all the fire and hate and chains would be if Castiel had felt it before, if he knew what to sniff out. If he had shared some measure of intimacy with Dean Winchester before.

Seventeen years in the future — Castiel's time — it was already too late. Dean Winchester was in Hell, there was no chance for Castiel to get to know him, to form any sort of Bond. Heaven could still send him to the past — they had to, it was the only way for him to Bond with Dean at this point — but there was no time do it the long way, the way that involved days spent together and mutual experiences and, some said, friendship.

It was a shame. Castiel was curious about that kind of Bonding. A little frightened of it too, because he'd heard that such an experience might evoke feelings of Loyalty to something other than Heaven, and the thought of _that _made him feel unclean inside, uncomfortable. So… maybe it was just as well that he had to rush things.

He still couldn't make himself feel easy about it though. Thirteen years old seemed… very young to him. But he refused to Doubt.

There was a flash of lightning, and the younger boy tossed the curtains aside and pressed his nose against the window, trying to stare out into the darkness. His brother was quickly by his side, saying something to him, also looking up at the invisible sky. Bright green eyes, short hair, freckled face, full lips. He was pretty, for a child. Castiel knew that within a year, those full lips would be kissing a girl his age. Those hands currently holding his brother's shoulders would be touching her body, and her hands would touch his. They wouldn't get much farther than that, but Heaven wasn't taking any chances with Dean Winchester. Castiel had to be the first, the very first, to make sure his Bond was as strong as possible. And that's why Dean had to be so painfully young when this happened.

Castiel's trenchcoat was soaked through. He didn't mind. The cold didn't bother him, and he could dry himself in an instant when he went inside. He just had to wait for the Winchester boys to fall asleep.

—

The downpour had subsided to a steady rain when the boys crawled into bed and flicked the lights off. It had picked up again before Castiel felt confident that they were asleep.

Castiel's dark wings reached through the fabric of time and space and he landed smoothly inside the motel room, warm and dry. Street light fell across the floor, rippling in the rain that poured down the window pane. Castiel approached the twin beds, eyeing the warm lumps snuggled up under the blankets. The larger one would be Dean. Castiel silently walked over to the bed that held Sam and pressed two fingers to the young boy's forehead, deepening his sleep, assuring that he wouldn't wake for what was to follow.

There was a clicking sound behind him. Castiel turned around, and was met with the sight of thirteen-year-old Dean Winchester sitting up in his bed, aiming a sawed-off shotgun straight at Castiel's head. A baggy black shirt emblazoned with "Metallica" hung off his slender frame, and his young face looked entirely unamused.

"Get away from my brother," he said quietly, "or I'll blow your head off."

Castiel looked Dean over. The young muscles on his arms were tense, but the shotgun was steady. Castiel took a slow step away from Sam, not making any sudden movements. The shotgun followed him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Castiel said gently. "Or your brother."

Dean's mouth twitched. "You think I didn't see you standing across the street, watching us all evening?" He gripped the shotgun a little tighter when Castiel stepped closer. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Castiel looked Dean over again. He was so small, the top of his head would barely come up to Castiel's shoulder. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

For a second something like wonder passed through Dean's eyes. Then the stubbornness was back. "Angels aren't real." He looked Castiel over, obviously trying to keep his breathing steady. "Only monsters are. So what are you, then? Spirit? Werewolf? Demon?" Dean shuffled back slightly on the bed, towards the nightstand, keeping his shotgun pointed at Castiel. "Just know that whatever you are, I've got something that can kill you. So don't try anything."

A hint of a smile twitched at Castiel's mouth. "I'm quite certain you don't have anything that could kill me."

The first flicker of nervousness passed through Dean's eyes. He gestured with the shotgun towards the door. "J-just get out."

"Put the shotgun down, Dean. You might wake your brother."

A flash of alarm passed across Dean's face when he heard Castiel use his name. Castiel sighed. He had been warned that seducing Dean probably wouldn't work, that he would have to do it the fast way. He thought it had been at least worth a try… but this was going nowhere, and he was just scaring the poor boy. Castiel reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat, wrapping his hand around the reagents he had collected for this mission. He gave them a squeeze, closed his eyes, and thought a few important words. For a human, the spell would require an alter and careful incantations, but angel power let you cut corners.

"Don't worry," Castiel whispered, letting the items slip out of his hand. "I swear I will not hurt you." He reached through space and time again and in a heartbeat was standing behind Dean, one hand over the boy's mouth to muffle his shout of alarm, the other pulling Dean's hand off the trigger of the shotgun. Before Dean had the chance to fight back, Castiel pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

Dean's whole body jolted at the kiss, then relaxed. Castiel let his hand slide off the boy's mouth, and he took the shotgun from his limp hands. "I really am an angel, Dean," he whispered in the boy's ear. "And I really am here to help you."

Dean swallowed audibly and turned around, bracing himself on his arms against the mattress, looking up at the angel with a mixture of spell-induced adoration and completely genuine awe. " … You're… you're actually an angel."

"Yes. I'm actually an angel." Castiel placed the shotgun on the nightstand, watching Dean carefully. He had been assured that the spell wouldn't affect Dean's personality; otherwise there would be nothing for Castiel to Bond with. All the spell did was make Dean's young body ache for him, need him, so intensely that Dean wouldn't even question the rightness of Castiel touching him. Still… Dean had been pretty venomous before. Castiel reached out a cautious hand and brushed his knuckles over Dean's cheek to see how he reacted. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft breath, pressing into the touch like a cat.

"I'm just here to help you, Dean," Castiel assured him. "And I won't even touch your brother. Do you trust me?"

Dean bit his lip and his eyes opened slowly. Castiel kept running his hand over Dean's cheek, feeling how soft it was, watching the silent battle between the lust spell and Dean's inherent mistrust of absolutely everything other than his father and brother. Castiel sat down on the bed, not wanting to give Dean even a brief chance to fight the spell. Castiel's mission was clear, he _had _to have sex with Dean. If the spell didn't take…

Castiel didn't want to think about it. He wasn't going to let Dean fight the spell. "Here," he said gently, sliding his hand over Dean's, twining his fingers through the boy's. "You don't have to be scared."

Castiel raised Dean's fingers to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss, not breaking eye contact. Dean sucked in a little breath of surprise, taken off guard by how good it felt. Castiel lowered Dean's hand from his lips and reached out to cup the boy's face.

"Do you want something?" he asked gently.

Dean swallowed, looking Castiel over nervously. Castiel realized there was a growing tent in Dean's boxers, and he tried to keep a level head. Ironically, this would probably be less weird for Dean than it would be for him. Uriel had tried to give Castiel a crash course on human sexual behavior just before he was sent back in time, but it was obvious Uriel found the whole thing rather revolting, and he refused to go into much detail. Castiel was sort of hoping Dean would know what he wanted, and be able to ask for it.

Dean seemed to notice his own erection a few minutes after Castiel did. He pushed back across the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest, cheeks darkening. "Sh-shit, I'm sorry, some way to treat an angel — "

"I don't mind."

Dean's eyes found Castiel's again. Castiel's borrowed heart was pounding, but he leaned forward all the same, sliding a hand around Dean's neck to weave through his hair, pulling the boy's face close. He could feel Dean's quick breath on his lips, see every freckle on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Dean murmured again. "I'm not even — I mean — I shouldn't want to — " Dean cracked a weak smile before licking his lips nervously. "Hell, y-you're not even a girl angel — "

Castiel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean's, shuddering when the boy moaned against him. Dean's lips were soft and warm, fuller and plumper than any boy's lips had a right to be. Castiel found himself pulling Dean closer, sliding one hand down the boy's spine to the small of his back, pulling that slim body up against his. Dean made a muffled noise that did something to Castiel's body, made him feel warm and electric and hungry, made his hand tighten in Dean's hair. Something was stirring inside him, something that_wanted _Dean the way he could tell Dean wanted him, thirteen years old or not. Castiel pulled back from the kiss with a gasp when he realized his cock was stiffening.

Dean's lips were wet and his cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were staring at Castiel with unadulterated wonder. "I… o-oh god, I just kissed an angel… "

Castiel licked his lips, then closed his eyes for a moment because he _swore _he could taste Dean on them. He stood up, piercing Dean with his eyes, and shrugged out of his trenchcoat.

Dean stared up at him breathlessly. "Did I do it wrong? Shit, I-I've never had any practice, and you're an angel and — angels, fuck, angels are real — " Dean pressed a hand over his mouth as Castiel loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "And… and I keep cursing in front of you, god, you must think I'm… " Dean's breath caught as Castiel pulled his shirt off and tossed it almost roughly to the floor. He stared at the older man's bare upper body. " … Oh fucking hell… "

"Dean… " Castiel leaned over the bed, grabbing Dean's hair and kissing him again quickly. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Oh." Dean's breath was quick. "G-good."

"I'd like to keep touching you, Dean." Castiel ran his hand over the boy's chest, feeling the lean muscles under Dean's faded t-shirt. "May I?"

"Y-yeah." Dean cleared his throat. "I mean, god yes, please."

Castiel pushed Dean gently onto his back, climbing on top of him, breath hitching at the way Dean just lay back and let him. Dean's body was so _small _under his. Castiel kept himself propped up on his hands and knees, a little afraid of crushing him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, running his hand down Dean's cheek.

Dean swallowed. "Y-you're an angel. I should be telling _you _that."

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean again, softly, just letting his lips tease at the boy's. He ran his hand down Dean's side as they kissed, feeling the contours of his small body, the slight curve of his rib cage, the softness of his belly. He pulled back from the kiss, just an inch or two, wanting to look at Dean's face again.

"I mean, y-you're crazy gorgeous," Dean stammered out, his lips wet and flushed from the kiss. "Your face and, and your _eyes, _and — your fucking eyes, I mean, that's just — god, you're exactly what angels are supposed to look like."

Castiel slipped his hand under Dean's shirt, peeling it slowly up his chest. Dean sucked in a little breath, his body shuddering under Castiel's hand. "Oh… oh god… "

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean's chest as he lifted the boy's shirt. Dean's skin was soft and smooth under his lips, and the little fluttering breath it drew from Dean made Castiel's whole body tingle. He tugged Dean's shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor with his own clothes, not taking his lips off of Dean's body for a second longer than he had to. He grabbed Dean under the arms and easily lifted him up the bed, laying his head on the pillows, straddling his legs before returning to worshipping his chest and belly.

Dean was sucking in little frantic breaths, hands tangling in Castiel's hair with the nervousness of someone who's not quite sure if they're allowed to be doing what they're doing. Castiel kissed down Dean's body to the waistline of his boxers, giving the fabric a little tug with his teeth. Dean's whole body tensed when he kissed lower, over the fabric, closer to the hot bulge in Dean's boxers.

"O-o-oh god, f-fuck, y-you're actually going to — " Dean's head rolled back against the pillow when Castiel's lips pressed against his hard-on. "Oh f-fucking hell, p-please!"

Castiel buried his face between Dean's legs, rubbing his nose against the twitching length of Dean's cock. Dean smelled like warmth and teenage boy and it was_delicious. _Castiel's cock was so hard in his pants it almost hurt, he didn't even know that was possible. But he didn't want to take his hands off of Dean to fix the problem, it just felt so _right _to be touching him. Castiel started tugging Dean's boxers down slowly, watching him carefully to see if Dean objected. He shouldn't have worried.

"Oh god fuck you're gonna — " Dean chewed his lip as Castiel pulled his boxers down and the flushed head of his cock poked out. "F-fuck, thank you, I mean — god — " Dean gave a little whine when Castiel leaned down, breath warm on his cock. "I d-don't even know why you're doing this, but — god, please don't stop."

"You don't have to beg me," Castiel assured him, smiling slightly. He gave the head of Dean's cock a kiss and Dean swore. "I _want _to do this, Dean."

Castiel had expected he'd say something like that to Dean tonight. He didn't think he'd mean it so much.

Castiel tugged Dean's boxers down his fit thighs, exposing the full length of his thirteen-year-old cock. It was fully hard and slick at the tip, and when Castiel wrapped his fingers around it, it seemed to fit perfectly in his hand.

"W-wait," Dean panted, fingers tightening in his hair for a moment.

Castiel's stomach dropped. _Please don't let the spell break, I want you to like this… _He tried to keep his composure, giving Dean's cock a gentle stroke in case the spell needed some encouragement. "What's wrong?"

"I… " Dean seemed to lose his train of thought for a moment as Castiel jerked him off slowly. "I… I w-wanna know your name."

Castiel felt a relieved smile spread across his face. "Castiel."

"Castiel… " Dean repeated the name breathlessly, closing his eyes, and for some reason just the sound of his own name falling syllable by syllable from those beautiful lips set Castiel on fire. He nudged Dean's legs apart, settling between them, and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Dean's cock. Dean's eyes fluttered open again and he gasped.

"Sh, just lie back," Castiel breathed against the warm skin of his cock. "I've got you."

Dean did as he was told, shivering with pleasure as Castiel mouthed gently over the head of his dick. Castiel didn't have a clue what in Heaven he was doing, but he knew that mouths were a thing you could use in sex, and he knew that he wanted Dean in his, as little sense as that made. He pressed his lips over the slit of Dean's cock, dipping his tongue through the slickness that was beading there. Dean cursed breathlessly and squirmed against the mattress, and when Castiel licked him again he made this thin, choked noise that Castiel wished he could listen to forever. He lowered his mouth slowly over Dean's cock, and the heat and smoothness of it felt like paradise slipping past his lips. Dean's hands gave a little tug in Castiel's hair, and Castiel took the cue and slid his mouth all the way down Dean's shaft, letting it slip into his throat. It felt weird, like he was choking, but Castiel ignored the feeling because the look on Dean's face would have been worth_far _more discomfort than this. He bobbed his head once, sucking the slickness off of Dean's cock before slipping his lips back down to the base, and Dean shouted his name and his hands fisted in Castiel's hair. Castiel could feel Dean twitching in his mouth and suddenly there was a gush of something warm and wet and salty down his throat. Castiel kept his mouth pressed down to the base of Dean's cock, staring up at him, swallowing until Dean was done.

When Dean's shudders had died down and the tension went out of his body, Castiel slid his mouth off and smiled. He ran a hand up Dean's belly, admiring the blush that was spreading under his freckles, those pretty pink lips all parted and wet.

"You're beautiful when you come," Castiel remarked affectionately.

Dean chewed his lip and looked away uncomfortably. "I-I'm sorry, that was — that was really fast, wasn't it?"

Castiel crawled up the bed, lifting Dean's face with a hand. "It doesn't matter."

"I just — you were so good at that — " Dean actually looked upset, and Castiel frowned. "I… I wanted this to be longer… "

Castiel smiled when he realized what Dean was talking about. "You are afraid I'm going to leave now."

"W-well, I mean — " Dean glanced down and covered his face in his hands, moaning. "Fuck, I didn't even offer to get you off, I'm just screwing this up — "

"Dean. Stop talking."

Dean swallowed, looking up at Castiel uncertainly. Castiel gave him a slow kiss, running his tongue over the boy's lips, feeling Dean relax under him.

"I'm not leaving yet," he breathed when their lips parted. "And I don't mind that you finished quickly. It was… I found it attractive."

Dean licked his lips. " … Really?"

Castiel just kissed him again in response. Every part of Dean just tasted so good, sweet and bitter and rich, like human and like earth and smoke and fire and something else that was just Dean. Castiel rolled over on his side, pulling Dean tight up against him, wrapping his arms around that slender body. Dean gave a little grunt into the kiss, hips wriggling against Castiel's.

"You're…" He pulled back from Castiel's mouth, placing his hands on the angel's chest. "You're still hard, let me… I wanna get you off."

Castiel nodded breathlessly, one hand tangling in Dean's hair to crush their mouths together again, the other sliding lower down Dean's back. Dean felt so good pressed up against him. Castiel ground his hips forward against Dean's, grunting into the kiss. It didn't make sense that rubbing his cock up against Dean would feel better than the mattress, but it _did, _it felt _so _much better. He panted into the kiss, holding Dean close and grinding against him, his hand tangling in the teenager's hair.

Dean pulled back from the kiss again. "Are you gonna fuck me?" he blurted out.

Castiel paused, his hips giving a little jerk against Dean's body after a second. Fuck meant sex, he knew that much. "Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"No, I mean… " Dean looked away self-consciously and ran his hand down Castiel's arm, the one that Castiel realized was grabbing Dean's ass and squeezing it possessively. It felt soft and warm against his hand, perfect, like it belonged there.

"Are… are you gonna fuck me _here_," Dean clarified.

Castiel's eyebrows pursed. Uriel hadn't mentioned anything about this.

"Cause… y-you can if you want to." Dean was blushing again, and God if that wasn't arousing. "I've never… but you can, if that's what you want."

Castiel thought for a moment, then gave Dean's ass another squeeze. "Do you want me to?"

"I — I don't know — " Dean looked really nervous. "I mean — I want you, fuck, I want you any way you'll have me — "

"Whoa, Dean." Castiel cupped the boy's face. "I don't have to, ah… fuck you there if you don't want me to."

Dean looked hugely relieved. "Oh. Okay." His lips twitched in a little smile and it sent a wave of warmth through Castiel's body. " … Heh, I just made an angel curse."

Castiel swallowed, leaning close to Dean's ear. "How would you like to make an angel do something else, hm?"

Dean gave him a cheeky grin, and God Almighty, Castiel had thought that nervous, blushing Dean was cute, but this was something else entirely. Dean reached between their bodies, finding Castiel's cock and giving it a stroke through his pants. A shudder rippled through Castiel's body and he gave Dean's ass another squeeze, closing his eyes and moaning.

"I dunno how good I'd be at, uh, other stuff… " Dean admitted, undoing Castiel's pants and slipping his hand into them. He found Castiel's cock and wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing from the base to the tip, and Castiel groaned again. " … But _this,_" Dean continued,_ "_I know how to do."

"Yes, you — you certainly do — " Castiel moaned and buried his face in Dean's neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin. Dean's hand jerked slowly up and down his cock, slicking precome over the head. "Ah, God… keep on doing that… "

"Yeah, you like this?" There was more than a touch of pride in Dean's voice. "Feels good?"

"Really good." Castiel sucked pink marks onto Dean's neck, unable to keep his mouth off of the boy's body.

Dean pulled Castiel's cock out of his jeans so he could wrap his hand around it properly, focusing his attentions on the head, squeezing up and down the shaft. Castiel found Dean's soft lips again and kissed him hard, groaning, tugging down his own pants because he just wanted Dean to touch him _everywhere. _ When he had kicked them off, his hand snapped back to Dean's ass, squeezing it, kneading it as Dean stroked him. He felt his way down Dean's smooth thigh, then slipped his hand between the boy's legs. Dean gave a little moan into the kiss when Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock.

"You're hard again," he breathed against Dean's lips.

Dean gave him a breathless grin. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Castiel growled, pulling Dean into another kiss. He rolled over on his back, dragging Dean on top of him, and let out a long groan when he felt Dean's cock rubbing against his.

"God, Dean… " Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck and grabbed his ass in both hands, grinding his hips up. "You feel so good… "

Dean panted, rocking his hips forward eagerly against the angel, hands splayed across Castiel's chest. Castiel trailed his fingers along the crease of Dean's ass. Every part of Dean was just so soft and warm. Castiel's fingers dipped into the crack and he groaned. Or soft and _hot. _

Dean wiggled his hips back against Castiel's hand, spreading his legs. "Go ahead," he panted.

Castiel tangled his free hand in Dean's hair, kissing the freckles on his nose and cheeks. "Go ahead with what?"

Dean pushed his ass up against Castiel's hand, and Castiel's fingers slipped over his hole. "I-if you wanna… " Dean made a little mewling noise when the shaft of Castiel's cock slipped over the head of his. His cheeks were pink again. "Fuck, I… your fingers, in me… "

Something clicked in Castiel's mind. He rubbed Dean's tight, hot hole. "You want my fingers in here?"

"I mean — if you want to — I'll let you — " Dean moaned when Castiel's finger teased at him. "Okay, yes, I-I want it. I wanna… wanna feel you in me." He gave Castiel an intense look. "B-but slow, okay? I've… I've never put anything in there before."

Castiel nodded and pulled his fingers away from Dean's rump. "I understand. I'll be gentle," he assured the boy. He slid two fingers into his mouth while Dean watched, transfixed. Castiel didn't know a lot about sex, and he didn't know_anything _about sex that involved someone's butt, but he was picking up a few things. Like the concept of lubrication. Dean's saliva-slick cock felt so good against his, surely some wetness would make this experience more pleasant for Dean. He brought his wet fingers down to Dean's hole, smearing spit across it. Dean shuddered in his arms, and he could feel that little hole tensing.

"J-j-just go slow, okay?" Dean pleaded, face buried in Castiel's neck, hugging the angel hard. Castiel swirled his finger in a slow circle and Dean shivered, babbling nervously. "I-I've really never done anything like this, never even thought about it, j-just not my kind of thing, you know, I'm not — oh — oh god — "

Castiel began easing his finger slowly into Dean, just a hair at a time, feeling the snug, tight heat of Dean's body closing around his fingertip.

Dean was panting against his neck as Castiel pushed in slowly deeper. "Oh f-f-fuck… "

Castiel sucked on Dean's earlobe before whispering, "Do you like this?"

"Y-yes," Dean panted, groaning and wiggling his hips forward against Castiel when the angel's finger slid deeper. Dean was soft and slick inside, and so _hot. _Castiel was pretty sure that fingers weren't supposed to be an erogenous zone, but slipping his finger into Dean felt _good, _better than he would have dreamed_. _And it was drawing such breathless, frantic little noises from the boy in his arms. Castiel rocked his hips up against Dean and kissed his neck and he slipped the finger in to the knuckle.

"Fuck fuck fuck, god, oh fuck there's a finger in my ass, fuck… " Dean shuddered as Castiel moved the finger, rubbing it against his insides. "Oh g-god, that feels…_ahh_… " Dean's back arched, slicking his cock against Castiel's. "C-Cas!"

Castiel groaned, grinding his hips up against Dean. He started pulling the finger back out, slowly, and his breath caught when Dean _squirmed _on top of him.

"Castiel, god, keep going, j-just keep going — "

"You want this faster?" Castiel panted. Dean felt so _perfect_, inside and out, he was seeing _stars _from the pleasure of it. His body felt light and hot and full of cool fire and it was almost like being back in Heaven.

Dean nodded and kissed him, moaning and shivering, grabbing Castiel's shoulders to hold him close. Castiel started thrusting his finger in and out, feeling Dean's small hips jerking against him. Dean pulled back from the kiss suddenly with a gasp, his lips still wet and pink.

"Cas," he panted, trembling in the angel's arms. "I — I'm gonna — "

Castiel slipped his finger in and out of Dean's ass, squeezing it with his other hand, dragging Dean's hips back and forth. Dean made the most _beautiful _face and shouted Castiel's name as he came, come squirting hot and wet all over Castiel's cock. Feeling Dean coming in his arms, that hot, slick cock slipping up and down the length of his — _pulsing —_ it did something to Castiel, unwrapped some wound-tight part of his mind, and Castiel closed his eyes and groaned frantically, a bolt of something indescribable shooting through him. He hugged Dean close and buried his face in that soft neck and just breathed him in as his cock pulsed between them.

Castiel let out a long breath and felt Dean's body relaxing in his arms. He cupped Dean's face in his hand, staring at him, their noses almost touching. Dean was giving him a tired smile, his teeth nipping a bit at that soft, perfect lip. The whole thing was just so _Dean _that Castiel couldn't help smiling back. His chest felt tight and it was scary but it felt good too. He felt bare, nothing between him and Dean, figuratively and otherwise.

The smile faded from Castiel's face. He knew Dean's soul right down to his bones. He'd be able to find it in Hell. And that meant his mission here was complete.

Dean caught his look. "What's wrong?"

"I… " Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair. "I just wish I could stay all night."

Dean's face fell. " … You have to leave."

Castiel ran his knuckles down Dean's cheek. "I have something very important I have to do."

"Right, of course… You're an angel." Dean looked unhappy, but he gave Castiel a deep, lingering kiss. "Thanks," he whispered.

For just a moment, Castiel the good little soldier faltered. He wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed him tight and thought for a moment about just not leaving, not ever letting Dean leave his arms. The moment was brief. His Dean was going to Hell in seventeen years. This boy in his arms was being sent to the Pit, to bleed and burn, and Castiel was the only one who could pull him out. Knowing this gave Castiel the resolve he needed to push Dean back and sit up on the bed.

"Go to sleep," he said gently, running a hand over Dean's hair. Then he tore his eyes away from Dean because he was afraid he would crawl back in bed if he saw the look on the boy's face. Castiel stood up and removed the mess on his belly with a quick gesture of his hand. Another heartbeat, and he was clothed again. Castiel steeled himself and turned back to Dean, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"Go to sleep," he repeated, laying Dean down on the bed and tugging the blankets over him.

"Wait." Dean grabbed Castiel's trenchcoat, tugging him close. "Will… will I see you again?"

Castiel's throat felt tight. Swallowing, he managed a smile and ran a hand over Dean's cheek.

"I swear on Heaven, Dean. You will see me again."

Dean gave him a tired little smile and relaxed into the pillows, staring up at him with a look that made Castiel feel warm and safe and terrified all at once. Castiel stroked two fingers over Dean's forehead, and the expression faded as Dean's body relaxed into sleep.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "When you need me most," he whispered, "I'll find you." He straightened up, took a deep breath, and laid his hand on Dean's forehead. He hadn't anticipated how painful this next part would be. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let Dean remember any of this. Orders were orders. Castiel reached into Dean's mind and sorted out all his memories of the night, starting from when he reached for his shotgun. When Dean woke up in the morning, he would pass this whole thing off as a dream.

The deed was done. Castiel sighed and took one last, long look at Dean Winchester. He wished he'd had more time, wished he'd been able to do this properly; the long way, the way that involved days spent together and mutual experiences and, some said, friendship.

Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, letting his wings spread out into the darkness of space/time. Maybe, someday, he'd learn about the other kind of Bonding.


End file.
